My Music!! (Smash Bros. Lawl Endgame)
The following is a list of music appearing in Smash Bros. Lawl Endgame. Main Theme: Warriors - Imagine Dragons Stage Music Final Destination #Opening (Super Smash Bros. Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl #Master Hand - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and WiiU #Boss Battle Song 1 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl #Boss Battle Song 2 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl #Segata Sanshiro Theme - Sega-Nation #TBA Slifer Red Dorm #Game On! - Yu-Gi-Oh! GX #Sad Duel (Supreme King Theme) - Yu-Gi-Oh! GX #TBA Cats Lair #Opening Theme - ThunderCats #Ending Theme - ThunderCats #Opening Theme - He-Man & The Masters of the Universe #TBA Canterlot High School #Opening Theme - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls #Opening Theme - My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks #Let's Have a Battle (Of the Bands) - My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks #Under Our Spell - My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks #Welcome to the Show - My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks #Rainbooms Battle - My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks #Glass of Water - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #I Want You - Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt #TBA The Great Mouse Detective stage #TBA Alice in Wonderland stage #Painting the Roses Red/March of the Cards - Alice in Wonderland #The Queen of Hearts/Who's Been Painting My Roses Red? - Alice in Wonderland #To Our Surprise - Kingdom Hearts #TBA Archer stage #TBA Jimmy Neutron stage #TBA Fawlty Towers #Opening Theme - Fawlty Towers #TBA Mighty Morphing Power Rangers stage #White Ranger Tiger Power - Mighty Morphing Power Rangers #TBA Naruto stage #TBA Date A Live stage #TBA Kill la Kill stage #Don't Lose Your Way - Kill la Kill #TBA Ouran High School Host Club stage #TBA League of Legends stage #TBA Planet's Core #Let the Battles Begin! - Final Fantasy VII #One-Winged Angel - Final Fantasy VII #J-E-N-O-V-A - Final Fantasy VII #Judgement Day - Final Fantasy VII #Fight On! - Final Fantasy VII #TBA Persona 4 stage #Chie's Theme - Persona 4 Arena #I'll Face Myself - Persona 4 #TBA Plegia Castle Courtyard #Mastermind - Fire Emblem: Awakening #TBA The Binding of Isaac stage #TBA To Catch a Predator stage #TBA Star Trek stage #TBA Lord of the Rings stage #TBA The Mansion #Ghost - Mystery Skulls #TBA Adventure Time stage #TBA Invader Zim stage #TBA The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog stage #Robotnik's Theme - The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog #Stages 5-8 - Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine #Stages 9-12 - Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine #TBA Flynn-Fletcher House #TBA Meet the Robinsons stage #TBA Jesus (1979) stage #TBA Stalin (1992) stage #TBA Beacon Cliffs #TBA Clarence stage #TBA Playground #AP-Echonio - Answered Prayers #Snowy - Answered Prayers #Lotus - Answered Prayers #Ocean - Answered Prayers #WindChimes - Answered Prayers #Desert Beat - Answered Prayers #bottlecap_pop - Answered Prayers #TBA The Witch's Park #TBA Final Stage #Dungeon - Ib #Dining Room - Ib #Memory - Ib #Blind Alley - Ib #Uneasiness - Ib #Noise - Ib #Old Puppet - Ib #Inquiry - Ib #Disappearance - Ib #BGM 008 - Ib #Prelude in C Minor - Ib #The Little Doll's Dream - Ib The Big Lebowski stage #TBA Wii U Menu #Wii U Menu - Wii U System Music #Faster, Stronger, Better, Gaben - MastGRR #TBA AFV Stage #1998 Opening Theme - America's Funniest Home Videos #1990 Opening Theme - America's Funniest Home Videos #TBA Grant's House #Party in the Clouds - Adventure Time 3DS #TBA Six Flags Bus #We Like to Party - Six Flags #TBA Meme Run #Skrillex VS Mozart (Instrumental) - Epic Rap Battles of History #Sad Violin (MLG Edition) #shrek anthem - Chaos Sprite #Opening Theme - The X Files #Highlander - Lost Horizon #Sandstorm - Darude #TBA YouTube #Do A Barrel Roll Remix - Pianosketcher #Select Your CarRanger! - Gekisou Sentai Carranger #TBA Too Many Cooks #Too Many Cooks - Casper Kelly, Shawn Coleman, & Michael Kohler (section of song changes depending on stage transition) #Too Many Cooks (Accordion Cover) - Jackson Parodi #Too Many Cooks 8-Bit Cover - Rush Coil #TMC Menu Music #Menu Theme - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U #Main Menu - Super Street Fighter 4 #Stage Select - Megaman 8 #Character Select Theme - Mortal Kombat Armageddon #Main Theme - Killer Instinct #Menu Theme - MLP: Fighting is Magic #Menu Theme - Super Smash Flash 2 #TBA Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Endgame Category:My Music!